


Choosing Your Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Curses, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a quick fanfic of a fanfic, aka a continuation of Saisei's mind control Halloween fic.  Please read that first if you want to read this!





	Choosing Your Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251840) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei). 

Prompto shot.

There are a lot of things you hear in fairytales. Iron to keep the fae away, cross a bridge to get rid of ghosts. But there’s a certain underlying principle to every single action. Something people who don’t believe in magic will tell you, and those who do will insist upon it.

Belief and intent matter.

Maybe the power isn’t in the iron, but in the heart. Maybe the bridge doesn’t stop ghosts, but the imaginary line does. 

Prompto knew a lot about imaginary lines. 

And he was tired of this one being crossed.

So Prompto, heart and mind in agreement, and the bullet hit.

Noctis choked. Gladio whipped back to look at the prince, and then at Prompto. Ignis stiffened. Reached for his weapons.

Prompto stood. Gun still aimed. Breath steady. 

Noctis looked at Prompto. He looked like when he used to lose gaming competitions. Angry, somewhat betrayed. Hurt. 

There was an instance where Noctis could do anything. A god is nothing to a nonbeliever, but well, not everyone there didn’t believe. Just Prompto, who had seen too much, had watched gods fall, and watched gods walk away uncaring. He believed in gods. He just didn’t believe they were special.

But Noctis did nothing. He did not order Ignis to kill. He did not bend the world. He did not summon an astral. He just fell. Undignified on the ground, careless in his death. 

And the world ticked on.

**Author's Note:**

> *fifty line long musings on what it is to choose your own narrative, which contains two references to atheism and one yeehaw*  
anyway  
I was absolutely inspired by the fic, and like, decided to vent my frustrations at the bad time by makin prompto do a pew pew. Please follow the author who did the original fic because they are lovely, and remember that you have the power to create shit aka become god.  
Also saisei if you're reading this i hope you like it, cause otherwise i'll take it down and write only obscure indie game fic for the rest of my life, thank you
> 
> PS im posting this while late to college so if there's errors oops


End file.
